Procession Prozession
by Sianna-The-Only-True
Summary: Arthur war fest entschlossen Emrys zu finden. -Er wünschte sich nur er hätte jemanden anderen als Merlin geschickt um dies zu tun. Genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen!


Procession ~ Prozession

Liebe Leser,  
es handelt sich hierbei um eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englisch. Die Originalautorin ist tailor31415. Bitte hinterlasst ihr eine Review. Wenn nicht würde ich ihr wie schon gesagt eure Kommentare gerne übersetzen.  
Hier nochmal der Link zur Originalgeschichte: s/7705824/1/Procession  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)  
Ps. Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler könnt ihr behalten :)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Ich will dass du ... Ich will, dass du gehst, um diesen Emrys zu finden und -"

"Was? Ähm, nein, ich werde nicht -"

"Merlin, bitte. Ich weiß, dass Magie dir unangenehm ist, aber -"

"Arthur! Nein! Ich werde nicht gehen. Ich will an deiner Seite bleiben."

"Merlin, du wirst gehen."

"Aber -"

"Merlin."

"Ja, Sire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Und somit schickte Arthur Merlin fort, in die Ruhe der Morgendämmerung, in die aufgehenden Sonne - auf einem der schönsten Pferde. Er hatte schon lang über einen solchen Befehl Arthurs nachgedacht- immerhin hörte der König immer wieder von einem gewissen Emrys – der Druide, der ihn angeblich schützte. Ihn, König Arthur! Und Arthur konnte so etwas nicht akzeptieren – seit Jahren heimlich geschützt? Die Frage schien einfach: wo war dieser Emrys? Und die Lösung: Den Zauberer finden und ihn Fragen stellen über all diese Dinge.

Außerdem, dass was Morgana über die Magie gesagt hat, über Arthur, gut ... Arthur wollte gewiss nicht wie sein Vater werden, so sehr wie er ihm früher immer nacheiferte. Nein, er konnte nicht zurückblicken und Magie als durch und durch böse bezeichnen – der junge König musste nur Gaius anschauen oder sogar vielleicht nur an Will erinnert werden, um sich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Also, würde er mit den Druiden verhandeln, vielleicht könnte ein Frieden zwischen ihren Leuten und Camelot gefunden werden – einen, aus dem sie beide profitieren könnten. Und da gab es nur eine Person von der Arthur wusste er kann ihr Vertrauen.

Es gab niemanden anderes, den der König Camelots hätte wegschicken können. Obwohl Merlin sein Diener war, obwohl er in Ealdor geboren war und nicht wirklich ein Mitglied Camelots war, hat er geschworen an der Seite Arthurs zu bleiben. Loyaler kleiner Idiot. Außerdem war Gaius zu alt, um eine sehr anstrengende Reise durch Wälder und über die Berge zu unternehmen. Jeder der Ritter würde als Bedrohung angesehen werden; Merlin, na ja, Merlin war ein Einfaltspinsel, ein Narr. Keiner der Druiden würde sich durch ihn bedroht fühlen.

Arthur fand sich selbst, wann auch immer er die Chance dazu hatte, aus dem Fenster blickend vor - als er nach einem langen Vormittag von Berichten oder während der frustrierenden Sitzungen des Rates. Seine Augen schweiften immer wieder zum Hof und dem Haupttor ab.

Es war erst wenige Wochen her, seit Merlin Camelot verlassen hatte, aber Arthur fand sich schon auf Merlins Rückkehr wartend vor. Er hatte kein Wort von Merlin erhalten – keine Nachricht , kein - nichts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Seid gegrüßt, Sire. Ich sehe Ihr habt meinen Blutegelbehälter gefunden."

"Äh, ja, fiesen kleinen Dinge. Gaius, habt Ihr, naja ..."

"Ob ich ein Wort von Merlin gehört habe? Nein, Sire, habe ich nicht."

"Sicherlich müsst Ihr, mit euren Kontakten, doch irgendetwas gehört haben. Hat er es geschafft die Druiden zu finden?"

"Ich ... ich habe nichts von Merlin gehört, es tut mir Leid. Sire."

"Was ist dann mit Emrys? Gibt es dort Neuigkeiten?"

"Ah, ja, Emrys ist momentan auf Reisen, Sire. Er ist immer in Bewegung."

"Ah, gut. Nur, ähm, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt, informiere mich bitte umgehend?"

"Natürlich, Sire."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Guinevere wurde gebeten sich mit den Herrschern der Königreiche im Süden zu treffen. Arthur ließ sie gehen, ohne großes Bedauern. Er war immer noch vorsichtig mit ihr - ihre Leidenschaft war verblasst mit der Zeit seit dem Ende der Schlacht und der Kämpfe um Camelot. Die Dinge waren nicht mehr so, wie sie es einst waren in der ersten Woche nachdem sie verbunden waren.

Er hat die Straße Richtung Süden nicht sehr oft beobachtet – die Straße, welche seine Frau genommen hatte. Nicht so häufig wie die Straße nach Osten.

Mein lieber Arthur,

Das Treffen verlief sehr gut. Ich habe eine Einladung erhalten während der Winterzeit hier zu bleiben, um im späten Frühjahr oder vielleicht auch erst im frühen Sommer zurückzukehren.

Ich glaube du wirst mir zustimmen, dass dies eine gut Gelegenheit für uns ist. Wir beide brauchen etwas Zeit für uns alleine um uns unseren neuen Lebensumständen anzupassen, daher habe ich zugestimmt zu bleiben. Handle gut.

Immer dein,

Guinevere

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war in der Burg ruhig und leer, ganz anders als sonst. Arthur verbrachte seine Abende vor dem Feuer und beobachtete die tanzenden Flammen und lauschte dem Knacken des Holzes. Seine Kammern waren dunkel hinter ihm, die Leere, erzeugt durch die fehlenden Geräusche Merlin auf der Suche nach Holzwürmern oder das Schütteln der Bettlaken, die zu einigen Momenten Gesellschaft baten, breitete sich immer weiter aus.

Es war kalt in seine Gemächer.

Merlin hatte stets die Zimmer warm gehalten. Er hatte immer gewusst, wann man ein wärmendes Feuer brauchte und wie die Räume die richtige Temperatur erhielten – so schien es – da Arthur selbst wenn die Temperaturen plötzlich gefallen waren, seine Kammern sehr warm vorgefunden hatte und Merlin, am Tisch sitzend grinste ihn an.

Dort, in seinem kalten Kammern, gab es Momente, in denen er immer noch an sich selbst zweifelte - als sie Camelot wieder aufbauten, wie die Menschen wieder misstrauisch in die untere Stadt zurückkehrten. Momente, in denen er immer noch daran zweifelte, dass er der König werden konnte, den sie alle so dringend brauchten.

Und er würde Excalibur hervorholen und alleine in vollkommener Ruhe vor dem Kamin sitzen während er die Klinge schärft oder poliert. Er würde Merlins Stimmer in seinem Kopf hören, immer und immer wieder sagend „Du bist der wahre König Camelots."

Und seine Zweifel würden verschwinden.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anstrengender Tag, Prinzessin?"

"Wir können wieder gehen, Gwaine."

"Ich denke wir – und mit wir meine ich, ich - haben genug für einen Tag."

"Ich weiß nicht ... vielleicht noch etwas Training mit dem Morgenstern. Meinen Morgenstern, Mer-"

"Hier sind nur Knappen, Arthur."

"Ja, natürlich."

„Ihr vermisst ihn."

Arthur trainierte die Ritter härter und härter, er verbrachte mehr Zeit auf dem Übungsplatz und weniger in seinen Gemächern. Arthurs Blick war auf der Waffenablage fixiert, wo er gewesen wäre, wenn er da wäre.

Sir. Leon kam eines Abends zu ihm und konfrontierte Arthur vorsichtig, wie es seine Art war. Der Mann sprach nicht von ihnen - weder ihm noch ihr, er tanzte um jedes erdenkliche Thema herum - Gwen, Merlin, Morgana, Lancelot, Agravaine, Uther – aber er schaffte es genügend zu sagen. Dass Arthur zu gestresst war, dass die Ritter um ihn besorgt waren. Sie beschlossen, dass ein Jagdausflug jetzt am besten wäre, um nur für ein paar Tage weg von Camelot zu kommen. Sie würden ein paar von den jüngeren Knappen mitnehmen - es benötigte mindestens drei Jungen, um alle Hausarbeiten, die Merlin getan hätte, zu erledigen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Es war dort in den Wäldern, wo sie einen der Druiden gefunden hatten. Der Mann war überrascht, sie zu sehen, überrascht und erschreckt. Nur Arthur Versicherung er würde in keiner Weise angegriffen werden, beruhigte den Druiden.

Als er ruhig war und vor dem Feuer platz genommen hatte, fand der junge König Camelots sich ihm gegenüber sitzend vor und, ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, fragte er, „Weißt du etwas über einen Mann namens Emrys?"

Die Augen des Druiden weiteten sich, als er zu Arthur aufschaute und schnell wegblickte. „Welchen Grund habt Ihr, um nach ihn zu fragen?" Sein Ton war misstrauisch, als er dies erwiderte, seine Augen waren fixiert auf einen Fleck in den Flammen.

"Ich ..." begann Arthur, seine Stimme erklang leise und sanft in der Abendluft, "Ich habe einen, einen Freund geschickt, um mit Emrys zu sprechen. Ich habe bisher kein Wort über sein Wohlbefinden gehört."

Sie saßen sich eine lange Zeit schweigend gegenüber. In dieser Zeit spürte Arthur die Augen des Druiden auf sich. Als er aufblickte, traf der König Camelots den Blick des anderen und blieb still. Der Blick des Mannes war suchend, stark, unerschrocken, bevor Arthur blinzelte. Es schien so, als hätte er etwas, in dass was er sah gefunden, seine leichte, angespannte Haltung entspannte sich und der Mann öffnete den Mund um zu sprechen.

„Merlin geht es gut," sagte er, ebenso leise und sanft wie Arthur zuvor gesprochen hatte. Die Ritter rund um das Lager erstarrten in ihren Handlungen und der König wusste, dass sie alle den Mann anstarrten. „Er wird zu euch zurückkehren, König Arthur."

Arthur Mund klappt ein bisschen auf und er runzelte die Stirn. "Äh, was - du ... du weißt etwas von ihm?"

Ein Lächeln war die ganze Antwort, die er bekam und, scheinbar zwischen einem Atemzug und dem nächsten, verschwand der Druide in den Wald um sie herum. Leon führte die Männer, um nach dem so eben verschwundenen Mann zu suchen.

Arthur saß vor dem Feuer und fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen schlich und sich über seine Wangen empor rankte bis es seine Augen erreichte. „Er wird zurückkehren."

"S-Sire! Sire, ich -!"

"Ganz ruhig, Junge. Atme tief ein und aus und dann sprich."

"Sire, ich habe eine Nachricht von dem ersten Außenposten. Dort gibt es einen - nun... Sire, es ist, es ist erschreckend."

"Was ist passiert? Sprecht schnell, Knappe. Sir Leon, Ihr ruft umgehend den Rat!"

"Die Druiden, Eure Majestät. Die Druiden haben Kolonen gebildet, eine Prozession! Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen ... und sie marschieren direkt auf Camelot zu, Mylord!"

"Wie weit entfernt sind sie noch?"

"Zwei Tagesritt - ich hab mein Pferd ans Äußere getrieben, um es in einem zu schaffen. Aber, Sire, es ist schrecklich ... ".

"Sollten wir uns auf eine Belagerung vorbereiten, Sire?"

"Nein, Sir. Leon - ich glaube, dass er endlich nach Hause kommt ..."

"Er, Arthur?"

"Ja."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur hatte beobachtet wie die der Umzug die Stadt erreichte – reihenweise Männer zu Fuß, eine große Anzahl von Reitern, ein paar Wagen, eine Kutsche. Banner und Fahnen – die niemand je gesehen hatte – füllten die Luft über ihnen und blitzten in blau, rot, gold, grün, braun und schwarz auf.

Aber auf ihnen allen war das selbe Symbol.

Ein Vogel, dessen große Schwingen im Flug ausgebreitet waren.

Der weiche, dreckige Feldweg auf dem sie gingen – noch nass von dem ersten Frühlingsregen – wurde schnell zu Matsch gedrückt. Doch hatte dies keine Auswirkungen auf ihre Geschwindigkeit.

Und der Wind trug Lieder und Gesänge zu ihnen herüber, an die niemand sich zu erinnern vermochte, sie schon mal gehört zu haben.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Arthur stand am Fuß der Treppe, der ganze Hof stellte sich hinter ihn, um, wie es nun einmal üblich war, fremde Würdenträger zu empfangen. Es war alles andere als normal, dachte Arthur. Er wusste, es gab viele, die loyal hinter ihm standen, jedoch zugleich fürchteten, dass die ankommenden Druiden Morgana und ihren Verbündeten ähneln würden - in dem Wunsch Camelot zu zerstören und jeden umzubringen, der den Pendragons loyal diente. Aber Arthur wusste, dass es diese Mal anders war.

Er wartete und hörte wie der Klang der Füße auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster immer lauter und lauter wurde, zusammen mit den Tönen, die die Hufe auf dem Stein hinterließen. Die gesungenen Lieder nahmen an Lautstärke zu, bis der erste Druid die Grenze zum Hof erreichte.

Und das Lied abrupt aufhörte.

Der ganze Hof schien einmal tief einzuatmen, auch Arthur. Die Druiden,die eingetroffen waren, trugen Kleidung in ihren üblichen Braun- und Grüntönen, aber Arthur kam die Kleidung edler vor. Vielleicht war dort ein wenig Gold hineingewebt, dachte er, als er den Mantel anschaute, oder vielleicht war es auch der schwer erkennbare Hauch von feinen Fell an der Kapuze des anderen, dass die Kleidung von gewöhnlicher abhob.

Die Banner durchzogen die gesamte Prozession und Arthur wusste nicht annähernd, was ihr Symbol zu bedeuten hatte. Hatte dieser Emrys die Form eines Vogels als sein Symbol gewählt? Arthur erinnerte sich, dass Cornelius Sigan von dem Symbol der Krähe besessen war – vielleicht wählten alle mächtigen Zauberer einen Vogel als ihr Zeichen.

Als er den nun ruhigen Marsch betrachtete, bemerkte der König, dass sich die Druiden in zwei Hälften aufgeteilt hatten, sodass sie an den Seiten des Hofes standen und einen freien Weg von der Zugbrücke zu Arthur bildeten. Er wurde von der Erinnerung an den jungen Druiden Jungen, den er aus Angst vor der Hinrichtung gerettet hatte, heimgesucht. Als Arthur begann über Mordred nachzudenken, erfolgte ein Klappern von Hufen und die Reiter erschienen.

Sie näherten sich Arthur schnell und er zog seinen abwesenden Blick von dem Mantel des Mannes zurück, um sie zu beobachten. Die vorderen Reiter erschienen ihm so wie der Rest, aber die letzten, die den Hof erreichte, waren merklich anders.

Frei von Mänteln, ritten die beiden Männer und zwei Frauen mit erhobenem Haupt, ihre Blicke auf den König fixiert, auf diesen zu. Ihre Kleider waren von höchster Qualität und Arthur dachte plötzlich einer von ihnen müsste Emrys sein. Der Mann mit dem grauen Haar, vielleicht? Oder er hatte sich in der Annahme Emrys sei ein Mann geirrt, vielleicht war es die rothaarige Frau mit dem lockigen Haar und dem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihre Frustration kennzeichnete.

Gerade als er darüber nachdachte, fiel Arthurs Blick auf die Kutsche, die den vier Druiden gefolgt war. Diese Kutsche – In dieser Kutsche musste sicherlich Emrys sein. Sie war edler und schöner, als irgendeine andere der Kutschen die Arthur bisher gesehen hatte – bestehend aus Holz und von bester Qualität, zusätzlich verziert mit Kunstwerken aus Silber und Gold. Seltsamerweise waren die Türen und Fenster geschlossen, sodass es keine Möglichkeit gab von außen in das Innere der Kutsche zu blicken.

Die Reiter dirigierten ihre Pferde zu Arthurs linken Seite, sodass einzig die Kutsche vor ihm zu Stehen kam. Er holte tief Luft, als der Kutscher abstieg und die Tür entriegelte.

Und wider Erwarten trat Merlin heraus. Sein Atem verließ ihn schnell.

Aber es war nicht Merlin, wie er ihn verlassen hatte.

Nein, Merlin war in feinen Gewändern aus blauen Samt gekleidet, und darunter trug er ein rotes Wams aus Seide, gewiss, und eine Lederhose, möglicherweise sogar feiner als Arthurs eigene. Arthurs Blick fiel auf die Stiefel seines Dieners, und dennoch fand er die gleichen alten, geflickten Stiefel, die Merlin immer getragen hatte, vor. Und dort, um sein linkes Handgelenk konnte der König das berüchtigte rote Halstuch ausmachen.

Ein Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutete Arthur - er war in Ordnung, er war sicher, er war wieder hier - und etwas begann in seinem Magen zu flattern. Das einzige Mal, als er etwas derartiges gefühlt hatte, war der Moment gewesen in dem seine und Gwens Augen sich getroffen haben und er den Entschluss gefasst hatte sie zu heiraten. Mit einem Schulterzucken verdrängte er das Gefühl aus seinen Gedanken und blickte zu der dunklen Türöffnung der Kutsche.

"Nun, Merlin, geh zur Seite damit Emrys heraustreten kann.", rief Arthur und winkte seinen Diener mit der Hand zu, sodass dieser an seine Seite kommen würde.

Merlin wurde plötzlich blass und starrte Arthur an. Sein Blick richtete sich zunächst langsam auf die Gruppe, die sich auf der Treppe befand, und verweilte schlussendlich auf dem Schloss, welches sich majestätisch hinter ihnen befand. Der junge Zauberer drehte sich um und deutete, mit einem immer wieder auf und zu flatternden Mund, auf einen der Reiter.

Der Mann stieg vom Pferd und näherte sich ihnen. Sein kahler Kopf fing das Sonnenlicht ein und reflektierte es zu Arthurs Auge. Er blinzelte und sah Merlin mit dem anderen Mann flüstern und dabei wild mit den Armen fuchteln. Durch das Drehen seines Kopfes war es ihm möglich einige Gesprächsfetzen Merlins aufzufangen.

"Du hast gesagt ... ein Treffen mit den Ältesten ... warum sind ... das ist Camelot!"

"Es ist Zeit", gab der Mann zur Antwort. Seine Stimme war ruhig und klar über Merlins Geschwafel hinwegzuhören.

"Hör auf zu sagen ... warum ist ... alle ... sogar Kil ... und Gaius sagte das bereits!" Seine letzten Worte waren ein wenig hoch und mit einer eher brüchigen Stimme. Merlin beruhigte sich allmählich und starrte den Mann an.

Arthur warf einen Blick auf Gaius und fand die Augenbraue des Mannes bereits bis in seinen Haaransatz hochgezogen vor. Offensichtlich war er von Merlins Handlungen gleicher Maßen überrascht wie Arthur selbst.

"Mer-lin," rief der König mit läutender Stimme in den ansonsten ruhigen Innenhof. "Wo ist er?"

Merlin starrte den Druiden an und trat wieder vor Arthur. Er kratzte sich hinter seinem Ohr, als seine Augen sich langsam auf Arthurs richteten. "Äh, nun, Sire, wie Ihr seht ..." Er machte eine Pause, blickte plötzlich wieder zurück und schaute anschließend in den Himmel hinauf.

Arthur dachte sogar, er hätte Merlin gesehen, wie dieser mit seinen Augen rollte.

Als Merlin wieder nach unten zu ihm blickte, war Arthur überrascht diesen Ausdruck in seinem Blick zu sehen - als ob Merlin zwischen dem vorherigen und diesem einen Moment all seine versteckte Zuversicht und Kraft an die Oberfläche gezogen hätte. Die vorherige Anspannung seiner Schultern legte sich etwas und Merlin spreizte seine Füße, sodass seine Haltung im Ganzen sicherer wirkte. Mit den zu Fäusten geballten Händen an seiner Seite, räusperte sich der junge Zauberer und begann langsam zu sprechen: „Arthur, ich bin Em-"

Seine Worte wurden unterbrochen von einem plötzlichen lauten Lachen der Druiden – so plötzlich, dass Arthur sowie der größte Teil des Hofs zurücksprangen und vorsichtig um sich blickten.

"Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Merlin. Was wolltet du sagen?", fragte Arthur langsam und blickte in die Runde der lärmenden Druiden.

Merlin gab ihnen eine wütenden Blick und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. Als seine Augen wieder Arthurs trafen, öffnete er seinen Mund und sagte: „Ich bin Em -"

Wieder wurde er durch einen wilden Aufschrei aus den umliegenden Druiden unterbrochen. Viele von ihnen klatschten sogar mit ihren Händen oder stampften mit den Füßen. Arthur war überrascht von der schieren Menge an Freude und Erleichterung, die von ihrem Geschrei zu kommen schien. Zur gleichen Zeit fragte er sich, was Merlin wohl versuchte zu sagen. Vielleicht war er durch sein Versagen, Emrys nicht auffinden zu können, verlegen oder schon zu sehr in das Leben und die Kultur der Druiden eingebettet, um an die Seite des Königs zurückzukehren. Er könnte möglicherweise nun ein Gesandter Emrys sein anstatt den Mann persönlich herzubringen. Merlin könnte gerade versuchen zu sagen, dass er seine Dienste als Diener des Königs beendet – frei um das Land zu durchstreifen und glücklich mit diesem einfachen Leben zu sein.

Aber nein, Arthur wusste irgendwie, dass seine Vermutungen falsch waren.

Merlin drehte sich vollständig um und starrte auf die versammelten Menschen, bis sie ruhiger wurde. Als er sich wieder Arthur zuwandte, schrie er: „Ich bin Emrys!" Der Hof war vollkommen ruhig, nur die zuvor geäußerten Worte hallten von den Steinwänden wieder.

Arthur starrte ihn an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu den nächstgelegenen Banner und plötzlich begriff er. Es was ein Merlin.

Dann drehte er sich und schaute auf die Ritter. Keiner von ihnen schien überrascht, und Arthur bemerkte Gwaine, der sich zu Leon beugte und hörte ihn sagen, „War die Prinzessin wirklich die Einzige, die es nicht wusste?"

Er schaute zu Gaius und sah den alten Mann, wie er vor Schock erbleichte. Seine Augen waren jedoch nicht auf Merlin, sondern auf Arthur gerichtet.

Arthur drehte sich wieder zu Merlin um und nahm den Ausdruck des jungen Mannes auf. Aufeinmal erschien er mutlos, den Kopf gesenkt, sodass das Kinn schon die Brust berührte, die Augen starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Seine Finger verkrampften sich in seine Oberschenkel.

Ein schwaches Lächeln legte sich auf Arthurs Lippen und er richtete sich auf, als er sich dem anderen Mann wieder zuwandte. Arthur entschied in dem Moment es würde später genug Zeit für Fragen geben. „Nun, Merlin, ich wusste immer, dass da etwas besonders an dir ist. Ich konnte es nur nicht genau sagen..." sagte er, die Augen an der gleichen Stelle fixiert, auf die Merlins gerichtet waren.

Erst als er bemerkte,dass der andere Mann seinen Kopf erhob, tat er es ihm nach. Auf Merlins Gesicht befand sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, das er mit einem Grinsen seinerseits erwiderte.  
Arthur streckte seine Hand aus und wartete geduldig bis Merlin den ersten Schock überwunden hatte und die Hand seines Königs ergriff.

Als Arthur den Unterarm Merlins festhielt, beugte er sich leicht nach vorne und ergänzte seine vorigen Worte: „Willkommen zurück, alter Freund."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Merlin (Vogel, Symbol auf dem Banner): wiki/File:Falco_columbarius_

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen :) und wünsche euch ein frohes, neues Jahr 2014!  
Glg eure Sia :)  
ps: die Teile werden im Abstand von jeweils 1-2 Wochen gepostet.


End file.
